


Vanished Phone Calls

by Mousie (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, sort of sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mousie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're scrolling through your contacts, but you see there's no registered Dave Strider in your phone at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanished Phone Calls

**Author's Note:**

> I know 'Vanished!' isn't something you normally see on tags.

You wake to bright sunlight leaking through the closed curtains of your window, blinding you as it hits your face. Unfortunately, you do not have shades like your boyfriend does, so you are forced to cover your face with the thin blanket you sleep with until your eyes adjust. After moments pass and you can see without being blinded, you feel around for your vision correctors. Those are called your glasses. 

Rolling off the bed, you grab your phone, seeing you have no notification from any app. This strikes you as odd, being as Dave usually messages you about fifteen times during the night, no matter how often you tell him you can't stay up as late as him. Unlike you, he stays  _hours_ into the night, which you have to be in bed by at least ten or else you're just so upset and hopeless. Because of this, your father never had to tell you to go to bed in high school. At first it concerned your male parental ("What teenager willingly goes to bed before midnight?"), but he later understood. Dave never understood that, though. 

You eventually slip into some sweatpants because it was surprisingly cold, and walk into the kitchen to make coffee, ignoring the air hitting the upper half of your body. As soon as the dark beverage is ready and you've put all the necessary milk and sugar, you allow it to kick into your system to get you going for the next twelve or so hours. 

Still no message from Dave, though. Surely he's up by now, it's almost nine thirty... 

One thing you've learned about Dave is that he doesn't sleep in (ironically, he claims). He's usually up by nine fifteen, at the latest, and you've never seen him sleep past ten, no. His brother, however, is a different story. At first glance, you'd think that Dirk was the early bird and Dave sleeps in. No, not at all, it's the opposite. Dirk has a tendency to sleep in until noon, which genuinely surprises you.

You decide to message Dave first. Change things up. 

You retrieve your phone from your room (you had left it there when you put on sweatpants) and open your messages. 

There wasn't any previous conversation between you and Dave, it seems. "The fuck?" You decide it's just a weird glitch with the device, and regret your decision for buying an iPhone. That's irrelevant, though. Soon you're scrolling through your contacts, but you see there's no registered Dave Strider in your phone at all. But Dirk is there, and you don't have any other contacts that start with the initials D-S. You start to look for any further evidence that any of your other contacts may have been deleted without you noticing, but it turns out that Dave's was the only one. Maybe he got a new phone?

No, that doesn't make sense. Even so, his old number should have stayed in your list. You settle on calling Dirk to find out more.

He picks it up on the third ring. "What?"

"Hey, Dirk. Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Yeah, a bit." You frown, "Sorry. I was just wondering about something."

"Well you've already woken me up this early so you may as well tell me." 

"Okay. Is, uh, is Dave's number still in your phone?" There was a silence, as though he was thinking. "Who?" What did he mean by  _who? "_ Dave? Your little brother?" Another silence.  _"Who?"_

"Dave!"

"Two things, John. I don't know anyone named Dave and I don't have a brother." What was Dirk talking about? Of course he had a brother, he should know this. Not a very good guardian if he can't remember who he lives with, you think. "Okay. You live with someone, don't you?"

"No."

"What the hell, Dirk? Dave should be living with you!" 

"John, I'm going to hang up now, go back to sleep, and you're going to check your mental stability, because I don't live with anyone, I don't have a brother, and I don't know anyone named Dave." He ends the line. "What the  _fuck!?"_ You shout in frustration. You're afraid for a moment you accidentally woke your dad, but you don't hear anything indicating he woke. Oh well. Better call Rose. 

She  _also_ picks up in the third ring. "Hey, Rose."

"Hey."

"I didn't wake you, did I?" She snickers, "No, John. You know how early I wake up." You bite back a smile. "Okay, sorry, I already woke up Dirk. Anyway, can I ask you something?"

"Go for it." You think of your question carefully. "When was the last time you saw Dave," you finally ask. "Who's Dave?"

"You're kidding me! Did you and Dirk talk about this and somehow hack my phone, delete his contact, and pretend he doesn't exist?! It's not funny."

"John, there's no one named Dave. Are you getting reality and dreams mixed up again? This isn't the first time." You recall your weird confusion between your dreams. One time you had a dream about how people could send mail through text, so you immediately called Rose, saying 'Rose! Send me a picture of gum, and I'll get it! I'll show you, it'll be in my hand once you send me the picture!' You're a bit stupid like that. 

"No, Rose, we've known Dave all our lives. He's my boyfriend, remember?" She bursts out in laughter, "So you finally admit you're gay."

_"Rose!_ I admitted that, like, three years ago! You and Jade both laughed and said how you knew it all along." At least you know she remembers Jade. "Whatever, John. I don't know who you're talking about when you say 'Dave' nor do I think there is a Dave in question. Anyway, I gotta go. English paper needs to be written." She hangs up. Confusion and anger overwhelms you and you kinda wanna scream. Why was everyone acting so weird? You think you'll need more evidence to see if Dave 'still exists.' You don't know any other way to put it, and you cringe a little at the way it sounds. 

You go online and search "Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff."

There are no results. Not  _any_ trace of Dave on the internet, no blogs, no reviews, no comics. You groan and search one of Dirk's porn sites, just to see if it's there, and all three of his sites are up and running. You delete your history before your dad notices. You don't even  _like_ Dirk's porn. Ugh, you feel filthy thinking about it.

 What was going on? It's not like a person can vanish without a trace, right?

You consider it as a possibility. 

You hear your dad walk down the stairs, joining you in the kitchen. You test the waters with your suspicion. "Hey, Dad?"

"Hm?"

"Can Dave come over this weekend?" He looks at you in confusion.  _Oh, no._ "Dave who? Is he a friend at school? You know I have to meet them before they come over, John. What makes you think you can invite someone over without telling me, first?" God, he is such a  _dad._ "No, Dad, you've met Dave before! Blond hair and shades, his older brother is Dirk, you  _know this!"_ You shout, getting upset. "No need to speak to me like that, Son. And no, I haven't met a Dave."

You groan and then sigh, "This isn't funny anymore!"

"What isn't?"

"Dad, I've known Dave ever since we were in preschool, he's been over, like, a million times, and we're dating, you know that, too, and now everyone is pretending he doesn't exist!" You breathe. "Dating? Who said you could date anyone?"

"Augh! I'm in  _high school_ , Dad, and that's not even my point!" He calls for you as you storm back up the stairs into your room.

You look in old year books, under the letter 'S' for last names, and there is no Dave Strider. There's Dirk, two grades ahead, but no Dave. In any of the eight yearbooks you managed to collect.

You know it wasn't a dream, no, Dave was all too real and now he seems to have vanished, leaving no trace, evidence, not even a family, to prove he was here.

 

And you realise that Dave Strider no longer exists.


End file.
